lokfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver
Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |deweloper = Crystal Dynamics |wydawca = Eidos Interactive |reżyser = Amy Hennig |kompozytor = Kurt Harland|scenarzysta = Amy Hennig Richard Lemarchand Jim Curry |platformy = Playstation (oryginalne wydanie) Microsoft Windows Dreamcast|wydanie = PlayStation: • 1999 • 16 sierpnia, 1999 Microsoft Windows: • 1999 • 18 września, 1999 Dreamcast: • 2000 • 27 stycznia, 2000 PlayStation Network: • 19 listopada, 2009 • 2 maja, 2011 GOG.com • 26 kwietnia, 2012 |formaty = CD-ROM GD-ROM Wersja do pobrania |protagonista = Raziel |następna = Soul Reaver 2 (2001)}} Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver to przygodowa gra akcji, przedstawiona z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, wytwórni Crystal Dynamics, wydana przez Eidos Interactive. Pojawiła się na PlayStation i komputerach osobistych w 1999 roku, oraz na Dreamcast w 2000. Jako druga gra w serii Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest sequelem Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain z 1996, wytwórni Silicon Knights, i rozpoczął cykl kontynuacji, w którym jedna z nich - Soul Reaver 2 - jest bezpośrednim sequelem. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver zaczyna się 1500 lat po wydarzeniach z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, i opisuje podróż wampira przemienionego w widmo - Raziela, porucznika Kaina (protagonisty oryginalnej gry). Raziel zostaje stracony z rąk Kaina, ale wskrzesza go Bóg Starożytnych, aby stał się jego żniwiarzem dusz i dokonał swej zemsty. Raziel dzieli ten tytuł z ostrzem Kaina, Łupieżcą Dusz, które zdobywa podczas gry. Crystal Dynamics zaczęło tworzenie gry w 1997 roku, ale pogarszające się relacje z Silicon Knights stworzyły problemy natury prawnej. To i inne opóźnienia zmusiły do wycięcia, bądź przerobienia pierwotnie planowanego materiału i przemienienia go w ostatecznie wydaną wersję. Gra została ciepło przyjęta przez krytyków, zdobywając 91 punktów na Metacritic, będąc chwaloną za swoją gotycką historię i wysokiej jakości grafikę. Jednakże, została skrytykowana za prostą i powtarzalną rozgrywkę oraz niesatysfakcjonujące zakończenie. Fabuła Świat przedstawiony i tło fabularne thumb|right|Grafika promocyjna Raziela, którego cień symbolizuje mściwego anioła. Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver rozgrywa się w fikcyjnej krainie Nosgoth, gdzie zdrowie świata jest spętane z Filarami Nosgoth, a każdy filar ma swojego reprezentanta, jakim jest Strażnik Filaru. Przed wydarzeniami z gry, Strażnicy zostali skażeni, jednak Kain zabił ich w erze Blood Omen, by przywrócić ich Filary. Po wybiciu niemalże wszystkich odkrył, że to on był ostatnim Strażnikiem, reprezentującym Filar Równowagi. Nieskłonny do poświęcenia swojego życia, by przywrócić wszystkie Filary, Kain skazał Nosgoth na wieczny rozpad i - pięć stuleci później - wskrzesił swych wampirzych poruczników, w tym Raziela, by przejąć krainę. Odnosząc sukces, wybudował swój tron na ruinach Filaru Równowagi i ustanowił swoje imperium. Podboje Kaina były szybkie i skuteczne. Przemieniając zwłoki pokonanych wrogów, jego porucznicy utworzyli własne wampirze klany i w przeciągu stulecia ludzkość została uznana za "całkowicie oswojoną", poza kilkoma łowcami wampirów, którzy skryci byli w głębinach krainy i próbowali doprowadzić do świętej wojny. Wykorzystując niewolników wampiry utworzyły Sanktuarium Klanów wokół Filarów Nosgoth, by wyrazić swoje odrodzenie, oraz zbudowali Komin, wielki piec, który wypluwał w atmosferę dym, chroniący ich ciała przed słońcem. Kain i jego synowie uformowali Radę, rządząc wspólnie dystopijnym wrakiem Nosgoth. Wraz z przemijaniem czasu byli coraz to bardziej znudzeni, przez co zaczęli walki między klanami w ramach rozrywki. W erze Soul Reaver, w której rozgrywa się akcja intra Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - dokładnie 1500 lat po zakończeniu Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - ludzie zostali zdziesiątkowani, a wampirze klany przejęły różne regiony Nosgoth i zaczęły przejmować się bardziej wewnętrznymi sprawami. Ku niewiedzy wampirów, poniżej Nosgoth skrywał się Bóg Starożytnych - starożytna i potężna istota. Bóg Starożytnych panował nad Kołem Przeznaczenia, cyklem reinkarnacji dusz, które kręciły się w Kole po pętli predestynacji. Jednakże, ponieważ wampiry były nieśmiertelne ich dusze nie kręciły się w Kole, przypuszczalnie powodując rozkład krainy, gdy Koło się blokowało. W momencie, w którym Raziel zostaje wskrzeszony - 500 lat po intrze gry - Nosgoth jest na krawędzi całkowitej, ekologicznej zagłady. Postacie Z oryginalnej obsady Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain trzech bohaterów (Kain, Ariel i Moebius) powróciło w Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, zaś pozostali zadebiutowali dopiero w tej grze. Crystal Dynamics uznało za ważne, by zapewnić, że ich charakterystyka, gra aktorska i głosy były "zniewalające" i "inteligentne", chcąc uwiecznić to, co przygotowało poprzednie Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain wraz z "oryginalną fabułą, skomplikowanymi postaciami, wysokiej jakości scenariuszem i grą aktorską, oraz świeżym podejściem do wampirzej mitologii." *Protagonistą Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest wampir przemieniony w widmo - Raziel (głosu użyczył Michael Bell), którego Kain skazał na śmierć na samym początku gry. Raziel powstał z inicjatywy Amy Hennig i Setha Carusa, którzy pracowali wraz z Silicon Knights przy projekcie Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, oraz artysty koncepcyjnego Arnolda Ayala. Powstało wiele wcieleń postaci, zanim trzej autorzy jednogłośnie zgodzili się co do ostatecznego projektu. Postać Cesare'a z filmu niemego "Gabinet doktora Caligari" była jednym z "pierwszych nasion inspiracji", które przyczyniły się do stworzenia Raziela. Jego imię, oznaczające "Sekret(y) Boga", zostało zaczerpnięte bezpośrednio z judaistycznej kabały, zaś inne mitologiczne skojarzenia pomogły zdefiniować niektóre z jego cech, chociażby niebieska skóra, zaczerpnięta z hinduskiego bóstwa Wisznu, albo skrzydła "upadłego anioła". Symbol klanu Raziela został zaprojektowany przez głównego projektanta istot Daniela Cabuco i przypomina znak zapytania. Podobnie jak Kain w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, tak i Raziel często prowadzi narrację zaistniałych wydarzeń, jego otoczenia oraz myśli przez literackie narzędzie retrospektywnego solilokwium. *Choć Kain (Simon Templeman) był protagonistą poprzedniej gry, Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, w Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest głównym antagonistą, złoczyńcą i ostatnim bossem. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain miało dwa zakończenia, w których Kain albo uleczał, albo skazywał Nosgoth na zagładę. Zespół Crystal Dynamics zdecydował się, by ustalić drugą opcję jako kanoniczną, odczuwając, że "ciekawym mógłby być przeskok do przodu o milenium bądź dwa, by zobaczyć co wywołał wybór Kaina". Jego czyny w trakcie gry wydają się wysoce złowieszcze, jednak kontynuacje usprawiedliwiają i ujawniają racjonalne motywacje skryte za każdym z nich - Amy Hennig stwierdziła, że "Kain w żadnym razie nie jest potworem ani złoczyńcą zawijającym wąsa" i "na wiele sposobów jest o wiele bardziej skomplikowaną i sympatyczniejszą postacią niż sam Raziel". Daniel Cabuco przeprojektował go przy założeniu, że "widzi siebie jako Mrocznego Boga", zaś jego symbol miał reprezentować "jego arogancję (Korona) oraz wampiryzm (Kły)". Cabuco dążył do tego, by powiązać go z jego wersją z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, dodając bliznę na piersi, powstałą, gdy został zamordowany jako człowiek w pierwotnej grze, oraz ponownie wprowadzając Sygnowany Pierścień Voradora jako część jego odzienia, przy aprobacie Hennig. Dzierży miecz zwany Łupieżcą Dusz (także z Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain) w pierwszej części gry, lecz oręż trafia potem w ręce Raziela. *'Bóg Starożytnych' (Tony Jay) wskrzesza i wspomaga Raziela, wyjaśnia mechanikę gry i opisuje poprzednie wydarzenia w historii. W Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver jest przedstawiony niemal jedynie jako dobroczynna postać i dopiero w kolejnych tytułach serii zmienia się w głównego antagonistę. Bóg przypomina "wielką ośmiornicę" i był inspirowany gnostyckimi mitami - szczególnie ideą Demiurga. *'Ariel' (Anna Gunn), poprzedniczka Kaina w roli Strażnika Równowagi Nosgoth, pojawia się ponownie jako zjawa i od czasu do czasu pomaga Razielowi. Przywiązana do Filarów Nosgoth na wieczność przez wybór Kaina, z przyjemnością weźmie udział w jego zniszczeniu. *Podczas swojej podróży, Raziel spotka członków Rady, jego wampirzych braci - Melchiaha (Michael Bell), Zephona (Tony Jay), Rahaba (Neil Ross) i Dumaha (Simon Templeman) - którzy służą za bossów gry. Dziedzicząc skażenie w duszy Kaina, członkowie Rady zmienili się w groteskowe, potworne kreatury w czasie, gdy Raziel wrócił do Nosgoth. Każdy z nich przyjął skrzywione cechy zwierząt, które były zgodne z ich osobowościami. Każdy z nich jest protoplastą i przywódcą wampirzego klanu - składającego się z dojrzewających i dorosłych osobników, którzy z kolei służą za przeciwników Raziela - i rozwinął w sobie różne moce, których fragmenty Raziel zyskuje przez pożarcie ich dusz. *'Moebius Rzeźbiarz Czasu' (Richard Doyle), Strażnik Czasu i jeden z antagonistów w Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, jest przedstawiony w formie posągu i pojawia się na krótko pod koniec gry. Raziel napotyka również i musi pokonać Strażnika Grobowca (Richard Doyle), wampira i pomniejszczego antagonistę. Postacie Mortaniusa i Voradora, obie mające dość ważne role w poprzedniej grze, nie pojawiają się, ale są wspomniane w dialogu, przy czym Vorador jest jeszcze zobrazowany na witrażu. Streszczenie historii Skazaniec Łupieżca Dusz Grobowiec Sarafan Zemsta Rozgrywka Przegląd Świat Materialny i Spektralny Lokacje Przedmioty, ekwipunek i ulepszenia Umiejętności Przeciwnicy Rozwój Wydanie Kontynuacja Po wydaniu Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver sequel, Soul Reaver 2, został szybko zapowiedziany. Amy Hennig zapewniała, że "nie było żadnego planu na temat tego, jaka będzie następna gra. Po prostu było wiadomo, że miała być". Historia zaczyna się bezpośrednio po wydarzeniach z Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver - Raziel podróżuje przez czas, szukając odpowiedzi na swoje przeznaczenie, spotykając przy tym (i będąc przez nich manipulowanym) różne istoty, w tym Kaina, Boga Starożytnych, czy Moebiusa. Gra została pochwalona za fabułę i ulepszoną rozgrywkę, ale skrytykowana za brak misji pobocznych i niższy poziom trudności niż poprzednik. Choć początkowo ten sam zespół Crystal Dynamics planował wydać grę na PlayStation i Dreamcasta, została ona przerobiona na tytuł ekskluzywny na PlayStation 2. Kontynuacja została opublikowana przez Eidos Interactive i wydana 31 października 2001 roku. Spotkała się z wysoką sprzedażą i pozytywnymi recenzjami, ale nie była aż tak wielkim sukcesem jak poprzednik. Zobacz też *''Legacy of Kain'' *''Shifter'' Kategoria:Gry